This invention relates to ground vehicles generally and specifically to automobiles referred to variously as sports vans, sports wagons and station wagons.
Covers for visible cargo spaces in automobiles are well-known. Many automobiles, especially smaller sports cars, are equipped with a fabric or plastic cover to prevent persons on the outside from viewing through the car window the contents of the open cargo space behind the seat at the rear of the vehicles. Such covers serve a limited purpose, however, and do not permit partially closing of the cargo space or carrying articles on the cover.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cargo space cover that will cover the cargo space in whole or in part and is also capable of carrying articles on top of the cover.